


Selfies

by that1girl21



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Rimjobs, Selfies, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mophie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1girl21/pseuds/that1girl21
Summary: This is a fanfic I wrote a LONG time ago. Like, going on about a year ago I think. For the longest time, I thought I had accidentally deleted it and only recently found it buried inside one of the folders on my computer that I never use.The story is inspired by a picture they both took together (shown in the story). I remember when I saw that, I was like "Daaaaamn, Maisie!" and it didn't take me long to write this.basically, it's mophie smut





	Selfies

"Hey, where have you been? We're going to be late!" Sophie said.  
Sophie had been waiting quite impatiently for Maisie to show up at their hotel room. They were both going to a halloween party and should have been there ten minutes ago.  
"I'm so sorry. Traffic was... terrible." Maisie picked up her bag and laid it on the ground.  
"I knew I should have picked you up." Sophie sat on one of the beds, paying more attention to her phone, so she didn't see when Maisie unzip her jacket.  
"I don't think it would have helped."  
"It's fine. Anyway, if we leave soon, we should be able to make it on time, and--" When Sophie looked up from her phone to see Maisie throw her jacket on her bed, she got an eyeful of exactly what Maisie was wearing under that jacket, which made her yell "Yowza!"  
"What's that?" Maisie looked at her with befuddlement.  
"Well... your, um..." Sophie, for whatever reason, couldn't finish the sentence, so she just made gestures toward Maisie's outfit.  
The young woman was wearing a very tight pair of jeans that, if it wasn't for the sound of fabric occasionally brushing together when she walked, Sophie would have thought were painted on. The blonde could only imagine how they looked on Maisie's cute butt. Of course, thight jeans were not the only reason Sophie's eyes were so wide, it was mostly because Maisie had worn a super-fucking-sexy pink sleeveless bodysuit, the neckline of which dipped so low that the girl's black lace bra was poking over the top of it. This was sexy enough, but it was also see-through, so the rest of the bra, Maisie's breasts, and her well-toned stomach were so visible that she may as well have not been wearing a top at all.  
"Oh, yeah. You like?" Maisie asked.  
"Yeah. You look..." Sophie ran through a rolodex of words she could us 'hot,' 'sexy,' 'amazing.' She chose. "Great."  
"Thanks. Let me just get my costume here." Maisie opened up her bag and started sifting through it to find her costume, bending over and, probably by accident, giving Sophie a look down her cleavage.  
When she saw this, Sophie turned on the camera app on her phone, aiming the phone at Maisie, who didn't seem to notice. Sophie bit her lip. She didn't want Maisie to find her costume. She wanted her to just stay like this. As much as she loved Maisie in a girl scout uniform, this was turning her on so much more. At one point, Maisie turned slightly so her breasts were out of Sophie's line of sight. That was okay. Sophie was perfectly content with looking at her back muscles, which were also left exposed.  
"Christ, Maisie." Sophie muttered under her breath.  
"I've found it! Hold your horses." Maisie pulled her costume out of her bag.  
Sophie panicked. She knew that, once Maisie changed into that, she might never see her dressed like this again. As soon as they got back from the party, Maisie would probably change into pajamas or something. And Sophie had only gotten to oggle her for about a minute by this point. That's not enough for her. Admittedly, she could just ask her to put those same clothes back on when they got back instead of pajamas when they got back and she might do it, but when you're struck by such a sudden charge of arousal, you don't exactly think straight. All Sophie was thinking about is how H-O-T her young friend was and how much she wanted to get her hands on her.  
"So, do you want to change out here, and me in there?" Maisie gestured to the bathroom, she still didn't notice how distracted Sophie was.  
Sophie didn't even hear that question. The gears in her head turned and turned as she came up with her next move. "Yeah, yeah..." she said. "Hey, come here."  
She got up off the bed and walked past Maisie, into the bathroom.  
"What?" Maisie asked.  
"Leave that there. We're going to take a quick picture." Sophie insisted.  
"You don't want to save it until after we're all dressed up?" Maisie asked.  
Sophie turned on the light in the bathroom and called back to her. "Forget about those outfits for right now! You look way too hot to not share this!"  
Maisie laughed and dropped her costume on the bed and followed Sophie inside the bathroom. "Really?"  
"God, yes." Sophie said.

Inside, Sophie was already standing in front of the mirror and had her phone ready. Maisie closed the door and ran up beside her.  
"Okay... just let me figure out what kind of pose I'm going to do here..." Maisie said.  
Sophie lifted up her phone to the mirror, and the "pose" Maisie settled on was to place one hand on her upper thigh and the other on her hip, one leg bend slightly and a somewhat teasing stance, and then she pursed her lips to blow a smooch at the camera. Sophie took one last look at her on-screen sister, probably thinking something like 'God, she's hot' before taking the selfie.

 

Maisie thought that was it. Just taking one selfie in the mirror before she grabbed her costume and got dressed, but Sophie had other ideas. Truth be told, she had actually planned on it just being the one picture, maybe a second just in case, but the more she looked at Maisie, the more she felt like taking. She stopped Maisie before she could really move at all.  
"Hang on a minute." She said.  
She wrapped her right arm around Maisie's waist and pulled her in closer so that Maisie's back was pressed up against Sophie's front. The taller girl laid her head on Maisie's left shoulder, getting ready to take another selfie. Maisie smiled, while Sophie's expression remained mostly serious as she pushed the button on her phone to take the picture. Once again, Maisie assumed that would be the last of it, but much to her surprise, Sophie's arm went up and around her front side, resulting in Sophie cupping her left breast.  
"Sophie!" Maisie smiled.  
She gave a surprised look for the camera, as you often do when you're being silly for a picture, but that surprise soon became genuine when her on-screen sister began to squeeze and feel her breast. It was a surprise, but not one that Maisie objected to (at first). She always loved the feeling of Sophie's hands on her breasts. It was just some mischievous fun between friends. Wasn't it? Because after that picture was done, Sophie switched hands to feel up Maisie's other breast. Every time Maisie tried to take a step, or object to what was going on, Sophie just pulled her closer. As one hand continued to feel up her breasts, Maisie felt Sophie's hot breath on her neck and in her hair as the taller girl took in her scent. By this point, Maisie's nipples had grown hard under her bra and she was beginning to feel more than a little turned on by their photoshoot.  
But, of course, her mind was still in 'We have plans tonight' mode, so she tried weakly to get out of it. "Sophie..."  
"The first one was for Instagram, these are for me." Sophie took another picture, remaining stone-face the whole time, something Maisie would find kinda sexy in retrospect.  
Sophie held on tight, breathing in the scent of Maisie's hair and kissing the skin behind her ear gently as her hand made its way down the brunette's chest, and then over her stomach. Her little friend's body was so soft, so warm. And as the hand continued to move lower, and lower, she felt her shiver with excitement...  
"Sophie!" Maisie gasped as Sophie began to kiss her neck and lowered herself to reach down to Maisie's crotch. Maisie's legs parted almost on instinct as the older girl began to rub over her jeans-clad pussy, which was already fairly moist from the boob-play.  
Sophie took another picture. "You look so fucking sexy." she whispered.  
"So do you." Maisie replied weakly.  
Maisie felt Sophie tongue and teeth on her neck, making her tingle all over her body. All through this seduction, Sophie continued to take pictures, making Maisie feel even more naughty when Sophie unfastened her belt and reached down inside her pants and felt the wetness and the heat coming off Maisie's crotch. Maisie closed her eyes and laid her head back far enough for Sophie to kiss her lips, while she simultaneously rubbed her, teasing her a little. Sophie was so tall that Maisie's head was practically pointed straight up to kiss the blonde. Maisie heard several more 'click' sounds as Sophie took a few more pictures. Sophie's fingers had had enough of teasing the girl and pushed her pink bodysuit aside to move directly into Maisie's folds.  
"Ahh!" Maisie smiled at the sudden feeling of Sophie's fingers pushing inside her.  
The two girls smiled as they kissed, lips never leaving each other as Sophie's fingers thrust faster and faster into the younger girl's pussy. Maisie's body trembled and she struggled to stay on her feet as she kissed Sophie. When Maisie finally pulled away from the woman's lips she fell foreword. Her hands grasped the sink, moaning softly as she felt her climax approach. Sophie's mouth went straight for her shoulder blades, licking, kissing, and biting at her skin. In case you were wondering: Yes, Sophie was still snapping selfies.  
"Look into the mirror, sweetie. Watch yourself cum for me." Sophie whispered into Maisie's ear.  
Maisie did as she was told. She stared as her wide-eyed reflection in the mirror, her skin sweaty and already turning red with arousal, her breasts heaving as she gasped for air, and eyes dark with lust. Sophie was about to make her cum in her own jeans and she was about to watch it happen. She could barely stand on her own. Sophie reached around the girl's neck with her free arm, pulling the girl gently back to lean against her again, both looking into the mirror and Sophie with a naughty smile as she took a couple more pictures as her fingers continued to bring her closer and closer to orgasm.  
"Sophie! More! Oh, GOD!! AHH!! OH GODD!! I'M CUMMING, BABY!!! I'M CUMING! I'M CUMING!" Maisie tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes open. She finally saw herself cum in the mirror, her body trembling against Sophie's. "AH! AHH! Jesus Christ!... Fuck!" Maisie stilled herself and her breathing slowed down. She whipped some sweat from her brow. "Holy shit..." she said.  
Sophie kissed the girl's temple. The blonde took her hand out of the younger girl's pants and brought it up to squeeze her breasts. Maisie felt Sophie's wet hand on her chest and smiled, grabbing it and bringing it to her mouth so she could lick it clean. Sophie took another picture when she saw the naughty look Maisie had in her eyes. Sophie responded to it with her own naughty smile and turned her around to kiss her, making sure to turn to the side to get the best possible picture of them kissing in the mirror while she reached around to take Maisie's ass in her free hand.  
"Such a cute little arse." Sophie moaned as Maisie's mouth dropped down to grope her neck.  
Maisie continued her descent downward and pulled the straps of Sophie's bra and shirt so she could suck the taller girl's hard nipples, taking them in her mouth and making sure to make an audible "POP" noise whenever she pulled away. Sophie smiled at this and pushed the smaller girl against the opposite wall.  
"I want to see yours." she whispered to her.  
They slid down the wall until Maisie was sitting on the floor and Sophie was straddling her lap. Though Maisie was almost always the topper, she loved the way the blonde stood over her like this, towering over her, dominating her just by being so close. Sophie reached back and unzipped Maisie's bodysuit, taking a picture of it as the straps were pulled down and the pink fabric fell to her sides, leaving just the black bra in the way (another picture was taken of this-- it goes without saying at this point that she wanted to document the whole process), though Sophie quickly undid that so Maisie could slide it off her shoulders and throw it into the bathtub. Sophie took another picture and then bent over to take Maisie's warm, soft breasts in her hands and mouth. The feeling of Sophie's face between her breasts, her nipples growing hard in her hair and against her head, made Maisie tingle all over.  
"Let me see this." Maisie took the phone from Sophie and held it up over them. Sophie looked up. "No. Keep going." Maisie encouraged her. Sophie put her face back between Maisie's tits, kissing and licking the skin in front of her, making Maisie smile for the selfie she took. "You're going to send me copies of these, right?"  
"Of course." Sophie said.  
"Good." Maisie brought Sophie's head up to kiss her.  
She wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist and flipped the girl over on her back, straddling her waist and pulling her shirt and bra off.  
"I love it when you're on top." Sophie sighed.  
Maisie very quickly took a picture before aggressively unstrapping Sophie's belt and tossing it away. Sophie reached down to assist in pulling down her pants, but Maisie swatted her away.  
"No." Maisie unbuttoned and unzipped Sophie's pants before handing the phone back to her.  
Sophie considered trying to help take her pants off again, but it became apparent that that isn't what Maisie had in mind. Sophie had probably just ruined a pair of pants Maisie liked and now she was going to do the same to her when she reached into her pants, into her underwear, and began to play with her clit.  
"Oh, shit... Ohh, fuck!" Sophie sighed as she felt three fingers push inside her.  
She picked up the phone and aimed it at Maisie, who was now looking at her though messy hair and dark, lust-filled eyes and her tongue was sticking out just a little through a naughty smile. Sophie found it hard to keep still and take the picture as Maisie's fingers moved in and out of her and rubbed her faster and faster. She took a few quickly and just let the phone drop to the floor, laying her head back and letting the pleasure wash over her. She felt Maisie lay several kisses on her stomach, and even heard her lower her nose over her crotch so she could smell the heat coming off of Sophie's sex as she continued to thrust inside her. God, Sophie felt so lucky to have someone with such a dirty mind.  
When her orgasm finally came, Sophie didn't really know what to do with her hands. Normally, whenever they had sex, Sophie would have something to grab onto when she came-- a mattress, bedsheets, the bed frame. Here, there really wasn't anything. Her hands reached out for a few seconds, clawing at the floor beneath her and even the wall with one hand, but when her orgasm finally overtook her, she felt the need to grab onto her hair.  
"Holy shit! FUCK! FUCK!! OH, MY GODDDDD!" Sophie called out as she came inside her jeans. "MAISIE, FUCK!!"  
Maisie took her hand out of her on-screen sister's pants and placed a small kiss just above her her waistline before her stood up and removed her own belt from her already unzipped jeans.  
"Wait! Wait." Sophie picked up her phone and aimed it at Maisie. "Okay, go." Sophie took a picture. After this, Maisie turned, hooked her tumbs inside her pants, then stopped again before pulling them down, giving Sophie the last chance to snap a few pictures of her ass in those tight jeans before she pulled them down. Even when the pants did descend, Maisie went slow, allowing Sophie to get a few shots of her ass slowly being revealed, followed by her thighs, then calves, until the jeans were pulled down to her ankles. Maisie stepped out of them and kicked them over Sophie's head. Maisie also made quick work of the pink bodysuit that she had been wearing, pulling it down her legs as well. Sophie took in the sight of Maisie's body, which was now completely naked, save for a choker and some bracelets.  
"Give me the phone." Maisie ordered.  
Sophie did as she was told and took the rest of her clothes off, too. She started with pulling her pants down, of course, which practically had Maisie salivating over the most perfect pair of legs in the world, and the large dark spot left in her panties, which Maisie was proud to know she was responsible for.  
"You owe me a new pair of pants." Sophie said.  
"I think we're even after how you started this whole thing." Maisie said, still taking pictures.  
Sophie rolled over on her front when she took off her panties, giving the brunette a good look at her butt as she pulled them down.  
"Your arse is fucking perfect." Maisie said.  
"Your arse is fucking cute." Sophie said as she crawled on all fours toward Maisie.  
"You really think so?" she asked.  
"Yesssss." Sophie answered very seductively.  
Maisie handed the phone back to her, and then turned around. "How cute?"  
While she took more pics, Sophie's hands rubbed up the back of Maisie's legs and stopped to grab her ass, nails digging into her cheeks. "Very cute." she gave them a light spank.  
"Ahh!" Maisie squeaked out in surprise.  
Her nails hung onto the top of the door, while she felt something on her ass that could only have been Sophie's lips kissing both her buttocks. She felt the back of Sophie's hands on the inside of her thighs, telling her to spread them apart. Sophie bit into Maisie's butt a couple times, teasing her before she brought her head forward and pressed her face between her cheeks.  
"Ahhh! Ohhh..." Maisie breathed softly as Sophie's tongue probed her ass. Maisie especially liked it when she would look back and see Sophie shaking her face against her, basically motorboating her butt as she licked it long and deep.  
Sophie had never made Maisie cum with a rimjob alone. She always had to use a hand or two to rub Maisie's clit while she licked her ass. This time was no exception. As Sophie fucked her from two different places, Maisie's body tensed up. The blonde felt her ass clench against her face, prompting her to only press harder, to lick her deeper and faster. She heard the younger girl's huffs of breath come out of her mouth and felt her legs become weak as they had before in front of the mirror.  
This time though, Maisie dropped to her knees and back against the front of Sophie's body. Sophie wrapped an arm around her girl and they both fell back to the floor. The arm around Maisie's waist descended down to her pussy and continued the work Sophie had started. Maisie's hand reached back and gripped Sophie's ass and hips. Maisie's eyes were closed so she didn't see Sophie lift up her phone and take additional selfies, which were remarkably still considering Maisie was bucking up against her as Sophie's fingers worked there magic inside her and gave her the best orgasm yet.  
The two women laid there on the floor, Maisie on top of Sophie, who kissed the girl through her hair. Maisie turned so she could kiss Sophie on the lips.  
"That was amazing." Maisie looked into Sophie's beautiful green eyes.  
The blonde held her close. "We should get going."  
They both looked at each other. Both were red, stick, covered in sweat and probably smelled like sex all the way to the next room over. Maisie stood up and turned on the bath water. Both of them got in and sat down to resume there makeout session, lips barely separating even while washing each other off with the water.

After this, they put on there costumes and went to the party. As they hung out with friends, they kept there hands mostly to themselves. Afterwars, that was a different story. When they got back to the hotel, the skirts came off and the only times they put on clothes and left the room for the next couple days was to allow the cleaning lady to do her job. The rest of the weekend was spent naked in bed together.

And, yes, lots of pictures were taken.

Maisie wanted to remember this naughty weekend for the rest of her life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated. (:


End file.
